


Ennui Meets Eden

by XPerimental



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of things happening to genitalia, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Docking, Dubious Consent, Effective Immortality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Immortality, Impossible Anatomy, M/M, Miscommunication, Necromancy, No Fornication With The Dead, Nobody is Dead, Objectification, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pay Attention TO Tags, Penis Size, Plot, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Some physically impossible things, Sounding, Temperature Play, necromancer - Freeform, non con temperature play, surprisingly fluffy lovey dovey feelings, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: He'd walked the walked for millennia, looking for something to break the monotony of existence... or for a good place to sit down and die, whichever came first. He finds Eden.""This was a Necromancer who had just performed a ritual over what he thought was a dead body, and whatever the outcome he was looking for... was probably very close to what was happening now.Only one of them knew that his was a living, breathing body simply overcome by paralysis.And the other man thought he was dead.""(alternate title: He's Not Dead)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWhatAShock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWhatAShock/gifts).



> A reminder that if I have missed a tag somehow, please let me know so that I can fix that :) I do my best, and will be tagging as I go... to keep up.  
> Also, hello OhWhatAShock! I'm sure this isn't quite what you were thinking when you originally prompted me so long ago, but hey. Look. *gestures*  
> I did a thing. Hope you enjoy the set up.  
> Next chapter will be up, if not this weekend, then next Monday (Feb4/2019). (This is not a promise to a schedule for posting)  
> ~XPeri

He had gone by so many names over the millennia he only barely remembered what he had gone by, could barely bother to try yet again at… humanity.

Humanity required a name, but he had been wandering for so long, was so tired of everything… would he even bother this time?

He was immortal, invulnerable, and nothing ever changed. The people he met never changed, the problems only ever evolved to new versions of the same… the beasts only slightly less so.

In a listless search for a reason to keep going, he had headed into the forest.

With nothing better to do, he continues until he’s reached the scrublands.

No one to stop him, he walked until the ground turned soft, the scrub turned to the swampland.

It was a bother, he thought, that it was only his continued interest in existence that kept him alive—a bother that he had no need for food nor water and yet here his ribs were starting to press his skin, dark circles under his eyes… wandering still for a reason to keep going.

He kept going for lack of a reason to stop.

His shoes, worn as they were, are soggy and full of mush now, but he doesn’t care.

His pants legs have rips up to the knees, and his belt—the rope he used as a belt—needing to be hitched up his hips. He doesn’t bother beyond what will keep him moving.

He met creatures, some sentient, some sapient, and none interested in the hollow-eyed figure wandering their land. He doesn’t blame them. He also doesn’t care.

He’s nameless, disinterested in…everything. At this rate he would almost welcome the Death his boredom would bring should he stop for any reason—he trips.

It’s so unexpected in his endless trudging through the swamp that he feels an entire five pounds heavier for it, and he’d feel sad for himself, that the first thing to give him life in…however long was an unexpected _trip_ …

Except in his fall his hands land on something soft, velvety, and it mashes in his fingers when he automatically _grips_.

It’s a mushroom, he knows… one that takes only a moment to identify, as his body immediately locks up, muscles refusing to cooperate as the toxins paralyze him.

Oh, joy.

He knows this mushroom only by reputation, having managed to avoid making contact with it the other times he’d been in an ecosystem that supports their growth. Dark brown with bright blue spots on its crown, the _boletus immobilia_ had the fastest acting paralyzing toxin in the southern hemisphere. It was deadly because it immediately stopped any voluntary or involuntary action for three hours—but also not because if you were a being that could hold off braindeath for three hours, it simply kept you immobile. For how long? For _no one has bothered to see how long_ as humans usually just _died_.

Eyes slipping closed, he felt the sweep of the toxin through him and wondered if, at this point, he’d actually die of boredom before his body restarted, before he could move again, before he could continue on his meandering search for a reason to stay alive for a little longer.

And that’s when he heard whistling.

~\\\\.//~

Eden couldn’t believe his luck, finding a body in this good condition—this guy must’ve only died in the past few hours, for the state of his body! This was exactly what Eden needed for the ritual he wanted to try out!

He resettled the body over his shoulder and continued whistling, pleased with his find.

He wouldn’t have to outsource to one of the other Necromancers in the next region over after all!

It took very little time to get back home—his little shop of the undead, built around the oldest tree in the swamp and lit with will’o’the wisps and magelights was exactly as he left it.

Good.

He’d worried he’d have to have _words_ with the Trulls again after last time...

Eden shook those thoughts from his mind and instead headed to the side entrance, where he usually brought in his grimier specimens.

This one was in remarkable condition, but he’d have to give the body a good look over before he could really see if he could try for the ritual he wanted—it was one usually only used when you found and provided a dead body of your own, to be sure there weren’t any nicks or scrapes to worry about.

If Eden was lucky, though, he’d get a lot of use out of this body, and he could stop Hamish from across the border from hinting that _he_ could provide some help...

Bah, if Eden wanted a Mob at his swamp he would have chosen a territory that wasn’t, say, a _swamp_.

Chuckling to himself, Eden set the body on one of the clear counters in his workshop, a good distance from the shriveled carcass of his last attempt.

He hadn’t really had high hopes for the cat, not really, but it would have been a good test subject for the main spell.

 _Ooh_ , he was just so excited, it wasn’t every day he got to do a spell of this magnitude!

But he had to calm down, had to do a thorough check for any wounds _before_ the cleansing ritual, and that involved getting rid of those mucky clothes.

Steel shears did quick work of the clothing, good spell-work doing what regular steel wouldn’t through damp, sandy canvas cloth, and Eden had to squash his building interest while more and more skin was revealed.

The body was a good weight, if maybe a little underfed, and sparsely haired. He wouldn’t worry about the hair on the body until later, though. Smooth skin was something he _was_ worried about, drawing his callused fingertips over the body’s hands, elbows, around the neck, mouth, then down the legs and to the feet.

He was impressed to find not a scab or scrape anywhere, not even a blister on the feet. Whoever this had been, they were either very careful or very durable!

He’d still have to give a preliminary wash, first, before wasting his time on a cleansing ritual for the body.

He found it a bit weird, honestly, to be washing a body like this; he usually didn’t care if water got in the nose or mouth, or if the water he used was in the least bit warm. He was used to being careful with the cleansing ritual, of course, but that wasn’t washing so much as making sure the head didn’t dip so much in the water that the cleansing fluid got in the mouth or nose. Or, gods forbid, for the fluid to get in the _eyes_...

Curious, Eden lifted one eyelid.

“Huh.”

Lifting the other, he saw they were a matched set: black irises, a thin gold band surrounding an equally black pupil. The scelera was clear of any burst blood vessels, a clean white.

For the second time Eden wondered who this body had been.

To find that out would require a different ritual though, so he disregarded the thought for now.

There were only so many bodily supernatural forces he could mess with in one day after all.

Eden admires the remarkably soft skin as he washes it, always feeling for even the smallest of scratches. He doesn’t let his hopes get too high until...

Yes.

He had actually managed to find a body without any wounds in his swamp!

Getting the tub ready for the cleansing ritual is easy, and after he covers his arms properly he lifts the body and sets it carefully in the shimmering illusion of water. The only difficulty starts now, making sure to suspend the body enough that everything but the face is submerged—the cleansing ritual would take a moment before the illusion would solidify into a gel and cleanse earthly debris from the body.

Any mud, grit, sweat, or anything else of the sort would be removed from the body—if he did this _right_ , if he didn’t get any in the eyes, nose, mouth, then the body _wouldn’t_ shrivel up into a prune as the blood remaining in the body was purified and _cleansed_.

If it weren’t for the fact that you had to have someone still in the illusionary fluid before it turned into gel to do the work, this ritual could give someone a particularly gory death.

Eden held his breath when the gel started to mist, burning away in its odd, strangely mint-scented magic and leaving behind a body purified of any earthly grime, and stripped of any previous spells or charms.

Perfect.

It had also done some amazing work on the body’s hair—something he’d been worried about before, he hadn’t wanted to chop off the matted hair, but now it was silky and curling down to the body’s collarbone.

If it weren’t for the fact that handling the body with his own bare hands would transfer his own bodily oils, he’d take the time now to further, hmm, _invesitage_ the body, but figured he could have fun with his new friend _after_ the ritual.

...which he should really get started on, before the body started to rot.

He thinks he may be projecting his hopes a little; it almost looks like the body is already breathing already!

~\\\\.//~

It takes him a little less than an hour to get everything set up for the ritual; he’d already had the chalklines drawn out in his ritual room previously, and the collection of herbs and bodyparts are a quick stop to his shop the next room over—the only thing left is to lay out the body.

Candlesmoke drifts lazy spirals in the air over the body, fairly glowing in the light after its cleaning. Eden can’t help but let his eyes track along the ritual lines over the body, a mixture of sanctified clay, herbs, and the crushed heart of a fetus.

... _That_ he _had_ gotten from Hamish.

Eden wasn’t that sort of Necromancer.

Thick lines were painted with the hair of a heartbroken maiden around the locations of the body’s vital organs, curled around his joints, and wiggles up muscles in a design to bring vitality to these areas.

When he starts the ritual chanting, these lines light up in ultraviolet, white smoke trailing up from the body as the runes sink under the skin and he has to close his eyes (as per the ritual) and complete the spell.

There’s a flash of light he can see behind his eyelids, red spots dancing in his vision when he finally, finally opens his eyes.

The body, his body, is bare of any markings.

As he watches, the head turns to the side and sighs, chest moving clearly with breath.

Eden sends a quick prayer to any god who may have previously been looking after this man, hoping he can send on his appreciative sentiments.

Whoever this had been had looked after himself all the way up until he died; and now, though his body was alive and he wasn’t around to look after it... well, now it was Eden’s body to look after.

“You won’t be aware of it, but I’m going to take _really_ good care of your body, my friend.”

~\\\\.//~

He... didn’t know what happened.

He was clean—cleaner than he’d been in, _gods_ , centuries... and he could feel power through his veins like...

His brain muddied its way through the years, trying to piece the feeling to his memory, _knowing_ this feeling but _when_ was it...

His head aches to think on it.

He would pinch the bridge of his nose to quell the feeling if not for the continued paralysis.

Whoever this was who had picked him up, who had performed a ritual on him, held him in their arms now. A man, from the feel of it, from the depth of the voice, from the erection pressed to his hip...

He’s set on something soft and level, a bed at a guess, and feels his limbs adjusted to be lax at his sides, feels rough hands trail up his sides, finger at his nipples, smooth across his shoulders.

“And they said no Necromancer worth his rocksalt would bother with this ritual...”

He had a pleasant voice, at least, though he was rather distracted from the thought when the hands at his shoulders came down to his hips, one hand immediately going to his groin.

As he was fondled, he realized what exactly had been said.

His dick hardened, divorced from the realization that this man thought he was dead. This was a Necromancer who had just performed a ritual over what he thought was a dead body, and whatever the outcome he was looking for... was probably very close to what was happening now.

Only one of them knew that his was a living, breathing body simply overcome by paralysis.

And the other man thought he was _dead_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have enjoyed, consider leaving a review.  
> Also, I've been working on this on and off for a while... in one of my last notes in a story, I mentioned getting a new job and quitting my old one. Well, I've also gotten a new place. Woo. Lots happening, still.  
> But did get quite a bit of this written, and decided that while I'm still adding to it I'd best start posting it in chapters... rather than the huge wall of text it is now. It's still going, too, so I don't think I'll be posting this as I have in stories past. I've also been experimenting with more story telling with the porn, so I'd appreciate some feedback :)  
> Thank you for your time :)  
> ~XPeri  
> 


	2. Sounds About Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden is very pleased with his project, plays with it, and names it.   
> He has to endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes... really. Suspend your belief for things able to be done with dicks. Magical unrealism 'round these parts.  
> As ever, if there are tags I have missed, please let me know.   
> Let's get right into it ;)  
> ~XPeri

This body was... gorgeous.

Eden could play with this dick all day, it was just... _gorgeous_ when it was hard, had this cute little curve to it, and _oh_ , the _foreskin_... He couldn’t resist ducking down to swipe his tongue inside that little flap of skin, taste the little bit of salt there.

Fucking adorable.

And it was all his.

One thing he hadn’t planned for when he decided to set up shop in the middle of a swamp was what the lack of company would do for him—well, _no_ , he planned to stay here for the express purpose of _not_ having to deal with people, to not have to deal with any more _mobs_ while he sold his herbs, parts, and poultices, but he didn’t count on being _lonely_.

He’d thought about getting a pet... except it would get eaten. Like, immediately. Probably by the Trulls, and probably not even when they were hungry. They’d do it out of _spite_.

What assholes.

And he’d thought about animating a corpse, of course he did—he was a Necromancer, _hello_ , of course he thought about animating a corpse...

But they weren’t terribly clever, and without having something to do they’d inevitably wander off... and would also most likely get eaten by one of the dozen things in this swamp that preferred its meat rotten.

Also, Necromancer or no, he drew the line at fucking rotting corpses.

He had no problem with bodily fluids, just, you know, not that kind, _not on his dick_.

And it wasn’t like anyone was using _this_ body...

And it was _so pretty_.

Underneath the grime was creamy smooth skin, remarkably unscarred for a body found in the middle of his swamp, and a cute face. Wavy dark hair, too, at just the right length for him to... _ungh_.

He couldn’t help but fist that hair, just a little, just to feel the way he could _grip_ it.

The body’s mouth dropped open, breath hitching.

Oh, that was lovely.

There was just so much he wanted to do.

He’d of course be displaying this lovely live body—and he should really name it, him, he’d get tired of calling him The Body pretty soon—but he’d have to do it properly. It was a _live body_ after all. He could accidentally kill it again if he wasn’t careful. Wasn’t like a dead body where you could just shove a spike up anywhere... though luckily he’d thought of that earlier.

The question now was what part of preparing the body, the man, _him_ , did he want to do first?

He really wanted to fuck it, him, but looking at the cock on him he also really wanted to take him for a ride.

But then he also didn’t really know how long his man could stay hard for, what with him not being properly alive, with the will to not come too quickly, so... should he find a way to deal with that, first?

Maybe...

Lube was already near his bed, and his box of toys was near his bed, too. He wouldn’t mind sharing his toys with... him. His man.

“Manny?” he tries, looking at his man and trying to picture if he was a... Manny. No, maybe not. He was too pretty for a Manny. Maybe...

“Beau?” He looked at that smooth skin, those dark curls, plush mouth...

“Yes, I think Beau it is. You look exactly like a Beau, my new friend. My Beau.”

Settled on Beau’s name, Eden went through his toys for what he’d use to help his dear Beau stay hard.

He settled on his thickest sound, the one with the bulb on the end to give him a grip; he doesn't use it very often, it always requires a bit more working up to than he has patience for.

Of course now he has all the time in the world, and starts with a smaller sound, coating it and the tip of Beau’s cock with lube, stroking.

He’s never put a sound in someone else before, but figures that going by roughly the same pace as he goes for himself should be fine—of course Beau can’t bear down against the pressure, but Eden finds himself cooing little sounds of encouragement as, with each dip the sound goes a little deeper.

He has to pull back a moment to add more lubricant, but feels unaccountably warm as more and more of Beau’s cock accepts his sound. His own dick pulses at the sight of the slick metal fucking into Beau’s urethra, more and more metal slipping inside.

“What a good boy you are, my beautiful Beau, _that’s it_...”

His dick is twitching in his grip, jerking with every pass the sound makes, and Eden can’t help groaning at the sight of the flush that bloomed high in Beau’s cheeks down his chest, nipples peaking. Oh and to think he’d almost foregone his afternoon walk in the swamp...

He doesn’t think he has the patience anymore to properly up-size his sounds, not with how gorgeous Beau was taking even this size.

He had to try with the textured sound.

More lube, it was mesmerizing watching the way Beau’s pretty cock kissed the metal bead at the end of his textured sound; not his largest sound, not yet, but it definitely skipped a few sizes from the last.

His cockhead flushed so prettily, so tender at his opening when each bead stretched him wide, one, two, three, then four, five, _six_...

Eden paused there, stroking up and down his shaft and feeling the texture of the beads underneath his skin, before firming his grip and pushing on the sound, feeling each bead push past the hold of his fingers.

At the push, Eden grinned when the breath was pushed from Beau’s body, at the way this body _reacted_. So beautiful, it’s a wonder why he hadn’t seriously considered the ritual before... but then again, trying to imagine any other body but Beau’s...

He left that sound deep in Beau’s urethra for the moment, and got up to get his syringe. He always used his syringe when he used his biggest sound.

He had to grip himself for the moment, the thick heat of _himself_ so familiar it nearly overcomes him to think that soon it wouldn’t just be himself.

It’d be Beau, too.

Plastic syringe in hand, it was quick to pull in a measure of lubricant and, after removing the sound in one smooth pull that had his urethra flexing, press the smooth plastic end there in its stead.

For himself he usually let the lube heat up some, pressing the nozzle between his thighs or in the crook of his arm but...

Eden smiled.

Beau wasn’t likely to mind the chill.

He was a little surprised at the small gasp Beau made when he pressed the syringe in deep within his slit, depressing the plunger in one long go while pulling it free; he’d thought that with a body only technically alive it wouldn’t have so many... _live_ actions. It was a pleasant surprise.

He could think of other ways to play with Beau’s temperature sensitivity that wasn’t just cold lube up his dick.

Pressing the tip of his thick sound to Beau’s slit, he watched the way his skin flexed against the cool metal, the flushed tip, the way his belly trembled... he could almost believe he was doing this to a live person. Like an alive human being was laying back, letting him shove thick metal up his cock, purely for Eden’s enjoyment.

It was a heady thought.

The sound was halfway up Beau’s cock before he had conscious thought to do so, to slow down, make sure there wouldn’t be any internal tearing... and he was trying _so_ hard not to be too rough on Beau’s body, but it was so hard not to when he had a new toy to play with.

And Beau was such a good toy.

His slit was flushed red around the stretch, the mushroom head of his cock flushed pink, Eden gripped and stroked Beau to feel the newly solid core to his cock , and groaned.

When the thick bead at the end of the sound pressed to his cockhead, Eden couldn’t help it any longer, he needed to let off some steam before he continued. Stripping his pants away, he swung his leg over Beaus thighs and rocked his hips down, pressing his cock against the slick length of him... and _oh_ it was good.

So good to thrust, to grind down and feel the heat of another warm body against him, feel the drag of his balls against flushed skin. He gripped them together, the sounding bead digging just under the crown of his cock... it was so cute, that Beau was that much smaller than he was. He had a good sized dick, enough that Eden wanted to take him for a ride, but the sight of his own cock dwarfing his was just... by the gods, it was so cute. It made him grip both lengths together harder, stroke harder until the pressure was too much and he let loose all over Beau’s stomach.

Panting, Eden stared at the sight he made, and ducked down to lick at a spot of come that landed just next to Beau’s nipple... and caught his breath there, nibbling and lipping at the perked nipples that were so pleasantly _his_ to play with.

Gods, this was the best idea he’s had since deciding to become a necromancer in the first place.

When he sat up, he saw a problem.

The sound was maybe half an inch further out from Beau’s body than it was before.

How could he ride Beau if he was worried about the sound coming out in his ass?

He fingered the bead at the end.

Well... it wasn’t something he’d have done for himself, but for Beau...

~\\\\.//~

The pressure was indescribable.

Beau—because that was apparently his name now, thanks to the faceless Necromancer currently shoving metal in his dick—could only gasp.

And not even very well.

It didn’t feel like he was getting enough air, while the Necromancer fisted his dick, forcing it to stay upright while something thicker than before—and really, Beau hadn’t thought he could fit even that much up his dick, and here the Necromancer was trying to fit something bigger.

This new thing was rounded, and still slick like the last few things he’d shoved up his dickhole, but a great deal bigger than the last thing.

The inside of his dick felt like _burning_.

The round metal was pressed at his sore hole, and he could feel distantly that it was being spun, twisted against his cock, slick lube coating his cock even more.

He hoped he wouldn’t shoot cold lube up his dick again, _please_ , that had been a shock...

He _pressed_ , and Beau’s breath caught in his throat the way his slit _spread_ , couldn’t catch his breath when the pressure went away, and came back slicker, chilled with more lube. And then he _pressed_.

It was a slow stretch, better and worse than the last one that had barely any warning when his piss slit was suddenly _fucked_ into with thick, hard metal, and his balls clenched tight when the widest point of the ball passed his slit, and it almost felt like the rest was _sucked_ right in after.

It was not easy after that.

The necromancer kept twisting it, the ball pressing tight and wide inside of him, enough he could feel a pressing stretch on his skin outside, the skin of his shaft, and oh the feeling when the necromancer paused in shoving it into his dick to jerk him.

The wet hot burning when a slick tongue was lapping against his head, against the metal, soothing and hot against stretched skin.

The burning, bubbling pleasure creeping up his balls, curling around his cockhead where it was so full of sensation, and being blocked—the widest point of the ball slipped down another millimeter. An inch.

There couldn’t possibly be much further to go. How long until he removed it?

It was taking an eternity.

His legs were shaking by the time he could feel the ball near his base, and he wondered at what ritual this necromancer had done not to realize yet that Beau was not dead yet. What did this ritual _do_ to a dead body?

“Almost there, beautiful Beau, almost there and then your buddy Eden gets a ride, huh? Won’t that feel nice, Beau? Just a little further baby, you’re doing so well...”

He didn’t know where that ‘much further’ could go, it felt like he had no more room in his dick for anything...

And then the necromancer, Eden, adjusted his grip on Beau’s dick and pressed the last of the metal _down_.

His cock felt pinched from the pressure, and by all that is mighty he could feel that bead in his _balls_. He had no words to describe it beyond awful, aching _pressure_.

Blazing hot wetness covered the head of his cock, a mouth, and gave him a suck, stroking down—he could feel where his tip closed around the metal, the way the ball settled further down, and shuddered at the feeling of Eden’s tongue poking and prodding into his aching slit, feeling for the metal and giving another suck that pulled at his foreskin.

His dick felt entirely foreign—and he had never needed to come so badly in his life.

When Eden gave his dick one last suck and popped off, his dickhead immediately felt wet with heat, dribbling down his shaft in one constant dribble. He needed to come, but there was too much pressure—or was he coming? Is this what coming felt like when you had a metal rod jammed in your dick? His entire groin was hot with pleasure, his tip aching with it, his balls felt swollen with the need to relieve himself.

He hadn’t known sex could feel this way.

He’d survived a millennia, and the past day was so full of new experiences he couldn’t imagine getting bored, couldn’t decide if he wanted this to stop or to go on forever.

~\\\\.//~

Beau was the most beautiful thing Eden had ever seen in his life.

His dick was thick and the prettiest shade of red he’d ever seen on any body part, come dribbling from his loose tip in one drooling line following the thick vein running down the underside of his cock and dripping onto his plump testicles.

This... just _what a great idea_.

He couldn’t wait to ride him.

Eden hauled Beau closer to the middle of his bed, wanting to make sure he would have enough room to straddle him properly, and spread slick on his fingers.

He leaned forward, nuzzling and pressing his face into Beau’s neck for balance while he twisted his fingers inside of himself from behind. Beau smelled good too, beyond the lingering mint from the cleansing ritual.

He sucked a mark into his skin while he twisted two, then three fingers inside of himself, impatient, before smearing more lube onto Beau’s beautiful cock and settling himself over his hips. His cock felt ridiculously hot at his pucker, nothing like any of his dildos.

“There we go, my good boy, now deep, _haha_ , deep breaths now... _ooh_ ,” he gasped at the first press inwards, the softness of skin and the unrelenting prop of the metal running through it, “ _ooh yes_ , you are my good boy, Beau, we’re going to, ah, keep your beautiful cock hard _forever_ , _yes_ , ah!”

It was better than he dared imagine, the curve of it, the feel of hot cock spearing him open. And he’d never fucked a man wearing a sound, before, especially not one so thick. He still can’t quite believe he’d managed to get that sound inside of Beau reversed, with the ball bearing meant for grip so deep inside Beau’s body... he’d have to be careful if and when he took it out.

He wasn’t sure if he would.

He did have an idea for getting a new one, though...

Eden threw his head back and ground his hips, knees lifting himself while he propped his elbows on either side of Beau’s pretty, pretty flushed face and hammered himself with his glorious cock. He grinned and panted into a soft, lingering kiss against Beau’s plush lips.

“Hope, ah, _ah_ , hope this is as _hmm_ good for you as it is for me, darling, _oh, ah, ah_!”

Eden propped himself back upright for a good grind, feeling the way he can angle himself any way he wants with the bar holding Beau steady for him. Imagine having a partner that lets you sound them, then fuck them like this. Imagine having a partner at your mercy like this, where their pleasure is secondary and you chase your own completion mindless to their own needs. He loses himself to the two thoughts, bouncing between which was hotter, bouncing harder in Beau’s lap while he feels a jerk inside, a splash of warmth as Beau’s body reacts to the stimulation and _comes around the sound_.

_Best ritual_ _ever_ , he decides, and _best idea ever_ when he can’t feel Beau’s erection flag inside of him and he continues to bounce, blissful.

~\\\\.//~

Beau had never felt so close to dying while also as far from dying as possible at the same time before.

His dick, his hips, his balls, there was so much happening while he was being ridden, and after coming... after coming and staying _stiff_ from the metal inside of his dick, Beau was so ridiculously sensitive he could cry.

He might cry.

He couldn’t remember the last time he cried, but this might make him cry.

His dick burned, it stung with what was once glorious _friction_ and _heat_ and slick feeling while Eden continued to fuck himself on his dick, occasionally slowing to a maddening grind while he dripped on Beau’s belly.

He could feel it, warm and wet and well above his belly button.

(How... how _big_ was Eden?)

Could feel it earlier, too, when Eden had splattered musky warmth over his stomach and up his chest, felt it when chapped lips and sharp teeth teased his nipples...

This was the most exquisite torture he’d ever endured in all his years of existence.

He didn’t know if it made him want to eviscerate Eden or if it made him want to roll over and beg for more.

For the moment, and the unforeseeable future, it didn’t seem like Beau would get to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little less... plot oriented, but fun to write :)   
> Don't do this to your dick. Or other people's. At least not like this. If you're interested in experimenting then I commend you for reading fiction for inspiration, but keep in mind that in fiction one can get hand-wavy for healing and the ability for a body to endure, but don't injure yourself or another person.   
> Look after your bits to the best of your ability.   
> I do have more written, but at the moment I have fairly unreliable access to internet... good for writing, bad for updates.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading, and thanks for taking the time to read :)  
> ~XPeri


	3. Propped up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested in what you'd like to see happen in this story. I have more already written out, so hey, if you have a request or what feel free to let me know ;)   
> Got distracted a bit writing another part for my Involucre series, so this almost didn't get published today :P  
> I hope you enjoy reading, and have a great evening/day ;)  
> ~XPeri

Having taken the edge off earlier, Eden took his time reaching his orgasm. Yes he did ride hard and wild to get up to the cusp, but then he forced himself to slow down to a grind, rock his hips in Beau’s lap and feel the way his stomach muscled twitched and trembled under his hands.

It was pleasurable to think about how the body was likely still feeling overly stimulated, how getting fucked for this long after he’d already come might be painful if Beau was conscious, alive... and how that didn’t matter, Eden could fuck him and hold himself on the cusp of coming for as long as he wanted because this was _his_ body. He could do whatever he wanted with it.

He _would_ do whatever he wanted with it.

But, eventually, he did decide that he wanted to play with Beau in other ways, and curled over Beau’s form to really fuck his hips down for the finale. This close, he could hear Beau panting, the glorious way his body reacted, and even—

“Oh, oh, a-ah!”

He came _hard_ at the sight of tears glistening in Beau’s lashes, hard enough he caught the underside of Beau’s jawline. By all that is mighty, _tears_.

Panting and laughing, high off his success, Eden licked up the tears that wet his beautiful boys face, trailing the tip of his tongue so delicately under each eye and kissing over each eyelid.

“My pretty baby, oh, you did so well for me... Such a good little fuck toy, you fucked me so good, hmm? Did I fuck you just the way you liked?” Eden rolled to the side, smiling when Beau’s breathing came easier. Cuddled close so he could whisper in his ear, even if it was only for himself.

“I liked you coming inside of me, Beau. You’re going to like it better...” He sighed, happy and sleepy and ready for a quick nap before he started on the next round. “I’m going to put so much inside of you...”

~\\\\.//~

Eden woke refreshed and reaching under his bed for lube, rocking hips against Beau’s thigh.

When he had more time he’d make the potion to remove the hair there.

He almost puts the bottle back when he notices the red cap on the lube—and then he remembers that while _he_ didn’t use it for backdoor fun because of the burning tingling the cinnamon flavored lube caused, it felt amazing on his cock and it wasn’t like his partner was going to complain. Actually, any involuntary twitches might be... _mmm_...

Rolling over his toy and scootching down the bed, he props one leg up on his shoulder and kissed the inside of Beau’s knee. He was quickly becoming his favorite project.

He was going to be fun to have around the shop.

Eden had to grin when the leg over his shoulder twitched at the first touch of lube, one finger quickly turning to two so he can spread the lube around, and grinned wider when that turned into a constant tremble. He was starting to really enjoy these involuntary bodily reactions, as unexpected as they were.

When he got up to three fingers he reached for more lube and coated his cock, moaning at the tingling that immediately started at the head. Gods, this was unbearable up his ass but amazing up his shaft. Just thinking about the first time he’d used this on a dildo had his slightly sore rim clenching with remembered pain. The burning hadn’t gone away for _hours_.

Eden doesn’t spend much time playing with Beau’s ass as he would have otherwise liked, knowing he would have to work in more stretching before he went to sleep so he wouldn’t have as much to do in the morning to get Beau prepped for his decorative stand—because if he ever wanted to use the cleansing ritual on Beau again, he would have to make sure there weren’t any tears _inside_ as well.

But fuck was it tempting to just ram it in when he presses his tip against Beau’s quivering hole—Eden was a thoughtful lover, and he wasn’t exactly _small_. He didn’t have to worry about comfort for his partner here, but if he wanted to properly wash out his new toy in the future he would still have to avoid ripping.

He kept that in mind, again and again as he pushed inside slow and steady, moaning loudly at the tight, trembling muscle squeezing him inside.

Beau’s body was... the _best_.

And it was all for Eden.

He had to start slow, but nothing said he had to continue that way.

His hips were slightly sore from his little workout from earlier, but he bent Beau’s leg up against his chest—the ritual paints having kept his body limber—while his hips pistoned, balls _slap, slap, slapping_ against his plush, lube slicked ass.

And oh, the burn was _good_.

He wasn’t going to last—he didn’t _have_ to last that long, Beau’s beautiful cock still hard and rosy-tipped with his sound firmly lodged inside. It made his balls ache, the way creamy fluid made a slow drip around the slight shine of metal at his tip, his slit flexing trying to stay closed around the thick metal. 13mm was the thickest he had, for personal use, but visions of Beau’s cock flush and red around something even thicker— _gods_ , maybe even an 18mm—danced in his head and pooled heat directly in his _balls_.

He wanted to suck on it so bad, just hold the curve of it in his mouth while he pressed two, three fingers up inside of him, milking his prostate...

He had to shift, bring up Beau’s other leg over his arm until he was bent in half, until he could slide just that little deeper inside of him, slam his hips harder until he could feel the strain of it in his _stomach_.

He felt like he was rediscovering Necromancy, discarding rules he’d previously set for himself, glorying in Beau’s still hard cock while he let the pleasure wash over him—he thrust hard, being sure to bottom out when his balls tightened and he came. He clenched his stomach muscles, locking up deep inside of Beau and trying his hardest to shove every last drop of come from his cock up inside his beautiful body.

He stayed inside, grinding up until his cock was oversensitive with it, softening, still twitching at the dribble of white that escaped after him.

“Fucking adorable,” Eden panted, thumbing that drip of come back up inside, and then using that same hand to pat over his smooth belly.

“I’m going to make you chubby with my jizz, Beau,” he mused aloud, stroking his fingers through the sparse hair under his bellybutton. “We’re going to keep going until the tank is full, and then I’ll empty you out and start all over again.”

He pat over his belly one last time, flicked the rosy tip of his cock, and stood to head to his closet for the toys he’d need to help with the stretching.

It was only a couple of butt plugs, but they were heartier than his stand equipment—mostly due to the fact that _he’d_ made the stand.

He put together the undead, not sex toys.

Beau was hauled up the bed until his pretty head was secured with a pillow under it, his second pillow propping his hips up, and then Eden was settling in between his thighs with more lube and his toys within reach.

There was no reason to restrain himself.

His muscles tightened up inside when he shoved two fingers back in, curling them upward while he steadied Beau’s cock in the other and swallowed it down, musky salt hitting the back of his throat.

He pulled back up, suckling on the tip as he added a third finger and wiggled them in the warm wetness there.

Feeling dopey from coming and still sleepy from waking up, he let himself drift suckling at Beau’s cock, fingers rubbing and pressing and flexing inside while he swallowed the steady drip of jizz escaping around the metal lodged in his tip. The pound of his own heart in his ears as he came down from his post-orgasm high faded to the sound of Beau’s steadily increasing breaths, little gasps that had his own dick twitching against his sheets. When his hand started to cramp he shifted, added more lube, and swapped hands.

Beau let out a cute little whine when he fastened his lips back around his cock, tonguing at his foreskin, and Eden pulled back for a moment with a little laugh.

“It’s all on you, Beau. Your cock is too cute for me to leave alone and,” he paused for one long lick between his testicles and up the underside of his cock, “I wouldn’t be looking after you properly if I didn’t empty your balls.”

He heard a few more whines from Beau when he continued sucking, wondering if it was because his cock was sensitive or if it was because of the constant stimulation against his prostate that had him mewling like a kitten. He wonders what his voice sounded like when he was alive the first time around.

When he started to get sleepy, he pulled off with a little yawn and reached for the smaller of two plugs.

Beau’s mouth opened in a beautiful, silent gasp when he flexed his fingers and eased it in past its thick base, pressing its flared end snug to his pretty pink rim.

His lips felt wet from sucking for so long, and he turned his head to press a damp kiss to the inside of one thigh. Turned back to nuzzle Beau’s twitching testes, licking them until he can suck first one, and then the other into his mouth and coated the wrinkled soft skin in saliva.

When he pulled back, Beau’s balls were gleaming in the half-light, and his shaft was a lovely, rosy red.

His cockhead was flushed much darker.

Eden smiled and pecked the tip, laughing sleepily when it twitched hard and smacked his lip.

Cute.

Beau’s legs fell away from his shoulders when he sat up, moving the second plug and his syringe out of the way so he could lie down next to his special Beau.

He’d wake up in a few hours to swap for the larger of the plugs, the one only slightly smaller than the one in his shop, and probably remember to add more lube with his syringe. Maybe he’d use regular lube, but he also liked the idea of closing up shop the next day and being able to reward himself with a cinnamon-flavored rimjob.

He wondered if he’d be able to taste his own jizz the next day, or if his display would shove it too far up inside of him.

He curled up next to Beau and arranged him around himself so he could nestle his cock between those creamy thighs and drape one arm around his neck in an embrace.

~\\\\.//~

Beau roused slightly, still unable to even open his eyes, when he was rolled onto his front.

He groaned when the hardness between his cheeks was tugged and twisted, cock twitching underneath him—feeling so sore, so _strange_ with the metal keeping him erect. In this position he could feel where that rounded end was nestled into his testicles, the weight of it... _stimulating_.

He wanted to know how Eden wasn’t exhausted—Beau sure was, and he hadn’t even been doing all the work!

The thick... plug inside of him was twisted and tugged, his tender rim stretching, flexing when cold lube was dribbled down over his rim.

He was happy to note it wasn’t the kind that _burned_.

His guts churned, his cheeks feeling flushed even just at the memory—he thinks he can still feel the tingling!

It was a stretch having it removed, and afterwards he felt gaping; his rim puffy and foreign against himself, muscle flexing against the air.

He clenched when he felt something pointed—

Relaxed some when it expanded only slightly to a solid tube, not much of a stretch, and was carefully pushed inside.

With how stretched he was, it felt like it was going a long way when the slightly cool tube stopped, shifted, and then Beau was clenching when more cool fluid was deposited far up his ass—clenching harder when that tube pulled out and he realized that it was burning, tingling heat up his insides, stomach cramping against the need to push even as something bluntly rounded and solid was pressed against him.

It was the plug—a different plug, a _bigger_ plug—but he couldn’t stop clenching, bearing down on the hardness, the solid weight of it, and helpless against the whine building in his throat when he realized the plug was liberally coated in more of the burning slick. His stomach ached with the cramp of it, reacting to it.

The widest point of the plug passes, his body still bearing down as the tapered end suctioned up inside of his body until it reached the flared base, muscles locking against the stretch, against the _burn_ —

He gasped when warm arms wrapped around him, one hand adjusting him against Eden’s chest while the other stroked down his back until thick fingers were twisting and tugging at the base of the plug, twirling it in the lube coating his pucker. He panted into Eden’s collarbone, flushed, tired, cramping, and whining at the feeling of his cock doing its best to twitch with thick metal stretching it wide through its core.

Lips curl into a smile against his forehead, and Eden sleepily shuffled Beau in his arms until he’s laying more comfortably against him.

This presses his aching cock into his hip, and gets him an absent pat on his butt, fingers still playing with the base of the plug.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow I’ll _ah_...” he yawns, cutting himself off. Beau trembles, unable to help it.

“In th’morning I’ll suck you nice and empty b’fore I set you up in my shop...”

~\\\\.//~

Eden makes good on his half-remembered sleepy mumble to Beau in the morning, giving a tug on the base of the plug, rubbing his faintly trembling belly, and scooting down between his legs to latch absently to his cock while he tugs and twists at the plug to start a steady stream.

He knows he has the right movement down when he can doze for a while longer with Beau’s dick dribbling against his tongue, happy to make it a semi-lazy morning and remembering a time long past when he used to get up every morning to milk cows. Makes him all... nostalgic for days when he was helping to raise cows rather than the undead.

Those memories are lacking the pleasant glow he’s feeling now, though.

When he’s feeling a bit more awake, and Beau is twitching and gasping in his hold again, he shakes himself loose, drops a kiss to Beau’s lovely lax lips, and stretches his arms above his head while he makes his way to the other side of his home to his shop.

Fully surrounding the oldest tree in the swamp, one full half of his home was made up by his shop—there he keeps odds and ends, potions, poultices, parts, and various taxidermy and artifacts he found or made.

Despite being in the middle of a swamp he made more than enough to justify keeping his shop open, had enough people coming to him for his services that he was kept busy.

It was just that on slow days he got bored, and it would be nice to have something... pretty to look at.

That Beau was pretty both magically and aesthetically was a bonus.

It had him palming his crotch just thinking about how good he’d look...

The mounting prong was still on his workbench—when a customer had been in about two weeks ago, he’d picked it up and asked if it was some sort of decorative chalice.

Ha!

Not even remotely.

He grabbed it and a small vial of ointment beside it.

It was shaped a bit like a lumpy horn, with one end distinctly thicker than the rest, and there was a hole going into it from the flare in its thicker end.

It was made of wood—most of his charms and projects ended up made of wood, and this one was made from the knotty wood of a branch he’d had to trim off earlier this year. It was lumpy, bulbous some might say, but he’d polished and sanded it smooth and buttery soft, careful not to wear away the runes he’d so lovingly etched within the grain.

It wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever made, but it was intriguing to look at with its rich brown and the whorls each knot made. It had good, curved heft to it, too, which he supposed would be good for making sure it would anchor properly inside of Beau’s body. Didn’t want him slipping around.

Beau had ended up half curled up on his side, trembling, so Eden just had to hitch one of his legs higher to get better access to the thick black end of the plug.

He made a cute little squeaking noise when he tested the give, tugging on it.

“Squeaky Beau,” he mused aloud, patting his ass and settling beside him on the bed.

He emptied the vial on the wooden instrument, twisting and turning it to make sure it was completely covered. Dual purpose, the ointment would act as both a lubricant and as a healing agent to prevent any issues from arising from the amount of friction that would inevitably be going on.

“Ready or not, let’s get you some new hardware...”

The plug didn’t come out easily, Beau’s rim beautifully pink and puffy, but once he got it past its widest part it pulled free fairly quickly. A dribble of slick dripped free after it.

The flared, round tip of his toy slipped in easy, and it was... _mesmerizing_ stroking the shaft of his toy up inside of his beautiful Beau. He hadn’t missed that this looked like a strange, strange dildo when making it, but this was just... _mmmf_...

His ass flexed around each knobby bit, and he couldn’t help but twist it, listening to the slick sound of this body just _giving way_ —

He could fuck it inside of Beau all day, if only he had the time.

He would.

Later.

It was slightly harder getting it in all the way, the bumps and bulges nothing against the thick, plug-like base to it, and he spent a good few minutes rocking it inside of him before his rim would _give_ , and it closed as much as it could around the faux-knot he’d carved out.

He gave a test-tug against the flared base, and pressed two fingers into the hollowed out core of it just to feel the smooth wood.

 _That_ part had been difficult.

He had two other models that had _cracked_ when he’d been hollowing them out.

Eden’s heart beat picked up when he stroked over Beau’s hip, feeling the way he twitched, his legs shaking as his body tried to adjust to the deep stretch his toy was giving him. Probably reacting to the chilled feeling of the ointment inside, too.

His hand slipped from his hip over his belly and pressed, palpitating until he could feel the blunt edge low in his belly and pressed his fingers there, curious. Eden smiled when it made Beau whine.

He carefully lifted Beau in his arms—he was no stranger to lifting dead weight, but he dint want to be overeager with this, could just imagine tripping himself up and cracking open Beau’s beautiful head.

His dick was throbbing in time with his steps, closer and closer to his workshop until he reached the whittled stubs of long-gone branches from the tree his house and shop surrounded and carefully, _carefully_ hefted Beau up enough that he could slip the blunted end of one nearly-upright branch into the slot he’d created.

When he stepped back, Beau was slightly slumped, back a gently slouch, and his arms and legs dangled and... he stayed in place.

_Perfect._

Propping his legs slightly against the tree and several near identical stubby-branches and gently trying his hands behind his back, arching him so the long line of his neck was displayed, so his chest was pushed out, begging for attention...

This branch was the perfect height, all Eden had to do was step forward and he could latch onto those perfect nipples, hand stroking hard and fast at his erection as he was overcome with how perfect this was, how he fit _so gods be damned well_ , _ah, ah_...

He gasped, panting hard against Beau’s chest when he came, stripping his cock hard while he came on Beau’s trembling lower belly, over his beautiful hard dick, dripping on his thighs...

He swiped the last drips from his tip on his fingers and smeared them over Beau’s open mouth, stroking his lips until they were shiny.

He leaned up and blew in his face, gently, until Beau twitched and closed his mouth, licking his lips and swallowing. Just like he hoped.

He really, _really_ hadn’t thought the spell would allow for this much unconscious movement, but now he couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to have Beau lax and braindead and _unresponsive_...

Eden pressed a kiss to first one, then the other nipple so conveniently close, and, whistling, left to finish getting himself ready for the day.

He’d wait until he was ready to go again before testing the vibration power he’d magicked into the wood.

In the meantime he’d go through his catalogs for other toys he wanted for Beau—he had a few ideas about different sounds, and wanted to know if it would be possible without resorting to making his own.

~\\\\.//~

Beau’s legs have just about fallen asleep, but any discomfort there is overshadowed by the trembling ache all along his groin.

He felt stretched rubbery all inside, up his ass and in his dick feeling like foreign flesh. Like it wasn’t _him_. The weight of himself pressed him down on the shaft holding him up—he doesn’t know what it is, something smooth is touching his feet, but he doesn’t know what is _holding him up_.

The only two things he can be thankful for is that it’s not cold and that whatever was inside of him had been slicked up with something that _wasn’t_ the burning lubricant.

That is the only thing he can be thankful for, really.

His inner muscles, stretched as they were around the bulbous... _thing_ inside of him kept clenching as his body attempted to heal, attempted to push _whatever it was_ out, but the fat end of it kept him speared, his own bodyweight kept him stuck, and that same attempt to heal left him _milking_ it, flexing around it and creating a cruel, inescapable grind against his prostate.

The only conscious movement he’d been able to fight for so far was the ability to lick at his dry, dry lips.

His rim twitched, flush with the flared flat base of the thing, and his breath hitched when it seemed to link directly to his cockhead. It plumped, hardening and lengthening enough his stretched urethra managed to close around the metal head shot through it, and he twitched again.

Off to his right, he heard a long sigh and a metallic click.

A long, drooling line of pre dripped from his cock—even that much felt like an effort to get past the metal rod, and he shivered at the ticklish feeling of hot, dripping fluid down the shaft of his dick.

That, of course, repeated the process, stimulating his insides, pulsing his cock, more pre dribbling steady and hot from his stuffed head...

Rhythmic, slick sounds drifted through the pleasurable and sore haze he’d slipped into.

His face heated, and then it got worse when he realized he was blushing because Eden was clearly _jerking off_ —

And to _him_ , he could guess. He thought it was safe to assume, if only judging by the way Eden continuously talked at him.

Talked _to_ him, sometimes.

He jerked in place when the world trembled, a sensation ripping through him and rumbling deep inside him—the thing, inside of him, _oh_ , it was, _ah_...

Two points rumbled inside of him, shaking his belly and between his hips in tandem from both the tip of the bulby shaft and the engorged base.

He’d propped him up with a _vibrator_.

Beau didn’t have the breath or the headspace to curse Eden, the vibrations rumbling against his prostate and jostling his aching muscles, making his toes curl, making him arch, making him—

“Ah!”

Coming felt halved, his balls felt overly plump and heavy, like the bar there was filtering his orgasms—he had a momentary thought of removing the bar, of coming, of having his jizz drool from him in a _thick ooze_...

The buzzing lets off for a moment, slowing to a faint hum, before ratcheting up again, until his whole body is shaking, the vibration enough he can feel it in the bar, can feel the way the fat end shoved deep into his cock churned in his _balls_ —

He didn’t come again, not so soon, but his body locked up in orgasm in what felt like no time at all.

He jerked, stomach tensing, and felt his too-heavy cock slap him before bouncing too far down, the weight leaving him drooping against his own cocks efforts to stay upright.

The vibrations went on forever, a faint hum to his ears easily beaten by the slick, rhythmic slaps of flesh on flesh just beside him.

When, an eternity later, he was lifted in Edens warm arms and placed in bed, he welcomed a normal fucking, even stuffed so full. He whined when the vibrations kicked in while he was inside of Eden, his already sensitive cock jerking inside of him while Eden shouted and spread hot stripes of come over his chest, but quieted to soft whimpers when the vibrations were lessened to a faint buzz. He thought he was done, but Eden leaned over him, lifting an inch or so before settling back down.

Eden stayed seated on him, rocking gently from time to time, riding the hum travelling up through his dick. He can hear paper, the sounds of pages turning; Eden is reading a book.

Beau blacks out when Eden sets something heavy aside and picks up his reading.

He does not wake when the hollow dildo is removed and Eden fucks into him long enough to climax, plugging him back up afterwards.

~\\\\.//~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the above note, if you have something you'd like to see in this story (or in general something for me to write), please let me know :)  
> Otherwise I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~XPeri


	4. Not for Sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I said there wouldn't be a schedule, and yet I've managed to be pretty consistent... we'll see how that works when I don't have bits and pieces written out already....  
> If you'd like to see something, or MORE of something, please let me know :P I'm kind of flying blind for this-- plot wise, that's all planned, but now it feels a bit like throwing a dart at a board of kinks for what to include next.  
> ~XPeri

Eden is sat behind his desk, admiring the colourful silk ties he’d chosen for that day’s Beau decorations and wondering if he should start jerking now, or hold off, or maybe he could turn on the vibrator again...

The bell above his door tinkled, interrupting his thoughts and letting him know a customer had entered his swamp and would be arriving at his shop shortly.

When the necklace at his neck grew warm his customer was at his door.

Eden made a face when a chill breeze blew into his shop with him.

He didn’t _like_ Ice Witches, and there was only one who bothered him at this shop.

“Oh don’t give me that look, I don’t like coming here any more than you like having me here.”

“Oh,” Eden drawled, leaning his chin against his fist, “I would argue that.”

“Well if anyone else, anywhere else could produce a tincture of frostbite half as potent as yours...” Bahl smiled winningly at him, teeth gleaming like frosted glass.

“Keep bothering me and the price is doubled.”

The smile dropped as suddenly as it came.

“Your prices are already highway robbery!”

“I work in a swamp, are you really surprised the water is muddy in every aspect here?”

Bahl crossed his arms.

“ _Fine_. I’ll have the usual, then, at the, um, the usual price...?”

Just to see his squirm, Eden stared at him hard. They didn’t _have_ a usual price, mostly because Bahl regularly annoyed him into upping the price.

After a moment, Eden nodded to his desk and watched Bahl set a little pouch that clinked satisfyingly there.

“Give me a moment and I’ll be back with your order.”

Because Bahl was a semi-regular customer, he already had the box of Tincture’s ready to go... if he hadn’t been so consistent and easy to deal with, Eden might have warded his whole swamp against him. As it was Bahl seemed to have inherited the frost-bitten brain of a discount salesman sometime before meeting Eden, and tried _every gods damned time_ to get some sort of disount or curry favor with him in some way.

Every encounter he wanted to snap that he dealt with dead brains, and wasn’t brain dead himself.

~\\\\.//~

Beau’s heart sunk when he could hear Eden leave the room, and it almost felt like the room itself got colder.

Or perhaps it’s the other person…

The chill gets worse, suddenly, and he can feel his nipples peak, the silk ties on his body doing nothing for the chill.

It’d not be so bad if he could _see_ what was going on.

Beau hadn’t ever found himself afraid of a being—hard to be afraid when he knows he won’t die, when he’s willing and able to do anything to escape an unfavorable situation… but left blind and immobile, in his current state, with an unknown in front of him…

Seeing wouldn’t mean he would be able to do anything, but…

The man in front of him shifted, the cold that clung to the space around him making Beau shiver even propped as he was.

He just needs to—

If he could gasp, he would.

It’s blurry, his eyes cracking open a slit, but he’s managed to open his eyes enough to see the hazy form of the man standing in front of him. With some effort and concentration, he manages to get his eyes open a bit more…

The man in front of him jerks when he glances up and meets his eyes, and Eden almost wishes he could do the same.

The man’s eyes were almost entirely taken up by the brown-red of burst blood vessels, his irises irregular and milky with frost.

Irritation burst hard and hot in his chest, his hands barely twitching when he tried clenching them into fists.

Beau didn’t remember why, but he didn’t like Ice witches.

Those eyes narrowed at him, and broke contact to sweep downwards.

“Now how did that Deadhead get something as pretty as you, hmm?”

His eyes caught on something, and Beau shivered when he stepped even closer.

“And what,” Beau jerked, eyes widening before flinching shut, “did he do with the dick?”

His dick _stung_ , cold shooting through it worse than anything right down his core—

~\\\\.//~

He reenters the shop to see Bahl poking one blue-tinged finger at the shine of metal in Beau’s cock, jumping back when his cock twitched—and yelping when Eden dropped his box on his worktable with a loud _bang_.

“So, uh, what’s—”

“Not for sale.”

“But it’s really quite—”

_“Not for sale.”_

“I could—”

“ _Oh_ ,” he mock exclaims, “you wanted to renegotiate what our _usual price_ was?” He bares his teeth in a smile. “Well why didn’t you _say_ so!”

“No! No, thank you, I’ll just be—”

The door slammed behind him, and Eden scowled. He’d been having such a good day, too.

He went over to Beau, checking his ribbons and for any other spot he might’ve been touched, finishing with a hand over his cock, thumbing over the head; he was trembling faintly, the metal under his thumb distinctly chilled.

That _fucking asshole_.

This was why he didn’t like Ice Witches in the first place, they went around touching anything they wanted and then it was all _oops, I didn’t mean to freeze your corpse_ , and _Oh I didn’t mean to form ice crystals in that blood_.

They just didn’t _think_.

And now his whole shop was chilly—Beau’s nipples were peaked and rosy and he hadn’t even been playing with them!

If he wanted them pink and rosy, he would have made them that way himself, _thank you_. But now his shop would be preternaturally cool for the next _who knows how long..._

Doubly annoyed now that both his shop and libido had cooled, Eden cracked open a few windows to let in the warmth and then lifted Beau from his peg, kicking a large cushion to the floor and closer to his desk. He’d be a little more protected from the breeze and, more importantly, closer at hand in case stupid Bahl came back.

Setting Beau on the cushion, he had a sudden thought—a way to make up for the sudden chill in the air.

He wasn’t likely going to get horny while Bahl’s ambient magic was still making the air cool, but there was no reason he couldn’t get a little... _warmer_ , in the meantime.

At least one part of him, that is.

The ring gag isn’t that large in his hands, but it is exactly large enough for Eden to fit through, hard or soft, and that was all that mattered. He didn’t need Beau’s jaw straining, he just needed it _open_.

He jostled it slightly in Beau’s mouth, making sure it was fitted properly, comfortable in his teeth so he wouldn’t have to deal with any pinches later before strapping the thin bands around his head.

With the colourful scarves decorating him, if he moved the one around his neck to over his eyes, he could arrange it _just so_ like Beau was able to keep his jaw open on his own.

He got what little paperwork he needed to get done together, along with an artifact he’d been making notes on and a book and settled back into his chair, arranging Beau at his feet on the cushion.

He draped his arms around his waist, hitching him up slightly higher to loosely tie the colourful scarves at his wrists behind his own back with a slipknot to keep him in place, and found a comfortable spot.

He had to shift Beau over with his thighs for a moment to undo his belt, pulling his dick free and guiding it to the warm, wet space the gag opened up for him.

Eden sighed at the feeling, guiding Beau’s mouth further down on him until he felt  Beau jerk at the feeling of his soft cock brushing the back of his throat—

He forgets himself for a moment, used to stopping before he choked anyone... before laughing at himself and remembering that with Beau there were no rules.

Beau was his to do with as he pleased, and he wasn’t going to hear any complaints about _choking_ from him...

He pushed, humming at the pleasant pressure at the head of his cock and then at the lovely softness of Beau’s lips around his base. He hummed again at the soft wetness he could feel at his balls, Beau’s lower lip moist with drool and resting open-mouthed in his lap.

It made him twitch inside Beau’s mouth, the way he could hear how his breathing changed, stuttering for a bit before settling slow and shallow, breathing _around_ his dick...

“ _There’s_ my good Beau...”

~\\\\.//~

It was warm where Eden had moved him, a cushion soft underneath him… Eden soft and warm in his mouth.

Hard to breathe around, a steady weight on his tongue even when soft, Beau really didn’t know what the point of this was.

Eden shifted them slightly, slipping one of his legs around so that Beau was slightly more propped up with Eden’s warm calf pressed firmly to the length of his chilled dick—Beau flushed, mind suddenly filled with the thought that—if he could—this would be the perfect position to rut against the larger man’s leg.

His dick throbbed, the unwelcome chill from earlier almost entirely forgotten.

He didn’t understand how his situation could change so much, so quickly. What alignment of the stars has him drooling into the lap of a man who murmurs sweet praises while shoving things up his dick, who lovingly dressed—for a given value of dressed—him in silks and soft materials before using awful, burning lube to shove a truly massive phallus inside him to prop up in another room for hours on end? His testicles ached from where he was pressing into Eden’s leg, the awful round ball at his base pressing snug and insistently _there_ , making his breath hitch—

His eyes covered in silk now, Beau couldn’t even slit his eyes open to see what else was happening, Eden having moved him from sudden, aching cold to cocooned warmth; Eden’s scent in his nose, his taste in his mouth, his heat between his legs. His thickness pressed into his _throat_ , so every breath he took was around Eden, of Eden, that any shift, that anything that happened was _Eden_.

Beau had never focused on any one person more in his entire life, he was sure.

~\\\\.//~

Eden had both girlfriends and boyfriends before who couldn’t do half as well as Beau was, right this second.

He felt a bit like he should be thrusting, like he should be chasing his pleasure, but it was also just... _nice_ , sitting here, Beau’s mouth warm and wet around him, heating him under his desk.

He adjusted himself in his seat, slouching a little more than he would, usually so the head of his dick could sit warm and comfortable in Beau’s throat.

Eden sighed, some of his dark mood dissipating as he pulled the few stacks of papers towards him and settled in to finish the sums he’d been avoiding. Irritation still bubbled in the back of his mind, enough that he wasn’t likely going to get hard soon, but it was difficult to stay annoyed when you could glory in keeping your dick wet in someone’s throat.

One hand drifted down into his lap to pet absently at Beau’s thick hair, carding through the locks not hindered by the gag’s straps, by the scarf covering his eyes, and rubbed the tender curve of his skull.

When Beau’s body did inevitably die beyond what Eden could repair he thinks he’ll strip the meat from the bones and preserve them.

A skeleton was dreadfully sentimental for a Necromancer to keep around, but Eden could already see that Beau was going to be his favourite Creation for some time.

He could not see himself getting bored.

Aside from having to shift his legs every once in a while, Eden finds it easy to sink into the work, one hand occasionally drifting down to pull Beau further down his cock, to pet through his hair.

He gets surprisingly far in his work before he’s interrupted by his own body; there’s a pressure, low in his pelvis, and not the one he usually associated with Beau’s body.

The pressure around his dick, warm and wet, doesn’t help—

But.

His hands are already at the ties holding Beau’s wrists around him, but Eden ends up only fingering the ties, one hand moving back down to stroke Beau’s cheeks, to finger the wetness around his mouth. Beau’s lips were red, slick around the gag, the curls of his pubes a stark contrast against his flushed skin.

Beau was so beautiful, so perfect.

He needed to piss, but... he didn’t really have to _move_ for that, did he? Not _really_. Not when there wouldn’t be any mess, any complaint if he... just... _went_.

He could just... _go_.

His dick twitched in the warmth of Beau’s mouth, more than a little turned on at the thought. It wasn’t like Beau’s body wouldn’t be able to digest it—hell, it would be _helping_ , Eden hadn’t even been thinking about keeping Beau’s body hydrated, so used to already-dead bodies.

And it wasn’t like Beau was going to say _no_.

He abandoned the ties at Beau’s wrists, shifting in his seat so he could comfortably lean back. He had one hand holding Beau close by the base of his skull, the other curved under at his throat to stroke there, long pulls to prompt the body’s natural need to swallow, to keep anything from making it into his lungs—

And _oh_ was that a lovely feeling.

Eden couldn’t quite relax enough to let things flow naturally; some part of him realized this was his _desk_ and he didn’t want to pee _here_ , could feel the wetness around him and realize it was a human body, he _shouldn’t_... so he _pushed_.

Beau jerked under his hands at the first sudden splash, but the rippling of his throat continued around his dick, under his hand through the next pulse from his dick.

After that it was easy to just... _relax_ into it.

~\\\\.//~

Beau doesn’t know what’s changed—nothing that he can hear, only some shifting from Eden that had earlier moved his leg from such an insistent press to his dick, but the touches to his head, the back of his neck, where his hands were bound, he thinks they’re going to move.

Or maybe, he thinks when the dick in his mouth twitches; _maybe he’s going to use my mouth?_

The hand firm on his neck, stroking, is uncomfortable as he’s made to swallow around his girth, and he can feel his heart rate pick up, unsure of what’s going to happen next.

For a moment he thinks it’s uncertainty bitter at the back of his tongue, but then a second splash nearly has him choking.

His eyes water, gasping air between the forced swallowing of the hand at his throat, and it’s nowhere near the grossest thing he’s done in his life—practically tame compared to what else Eden has done with his body.

In fact, it’s practically a relief.

Eden has a thing for pissing down his throat. All Beau has to do is relax into it.

~\\\\.//~

It was the most leisurely piss Eden had had in his life.

It was the most _pleasurable_ piss Eden had had in his life, and Beau drank it down.

The rhythmic clenching around the last few inches of his dick in Beau’s throat was making him chub enough he had to consciously relax, take deep breaths until he softened enough to pee again.

It felt like the piss was being _sucked_ from him.

When he was finally near the end he found himself clenching up, pressing Beau’s face _hard_ against his pelvis while he pushed, again, again, feeling the last little dribbles pulled from his bladder and down his pretty toy’s gullet.

Unable to help himself, he kept Beau pressed against him and reached down to feel at his belly. When he pressed he could feel a slight pressure, there; a full, warm belly. Eden could feel the heat of himself in the slight, round curve, and when he pressed harder the back of his hand was knocked by Beau’s twitching, hard dick.

Whle he knew part of it was that Beau’s dick was being kept erect by the sound—something he was hoping he’d be able to swap out as soon as he got his package—it made him moan thinking about him pissing down Beau’s throat and that making him _hard_. So thankful, so needy for anything Eden gave him, those unique eyes of his looking up through his curls so full of _love_ , just, _unf_...

His dick was definitely hard in Beau’s mouth, now, plumping further down his throat; Eden knew he was a shower _and_ a grower.

Eden felt a rush that he didn’t have to worry about if his partner would be able to take it. Beau was swallowing around him, and he could feel gasping little breaths in his pubes as he mashed his face in his lap, grinding deep in his throat and glorying in the tongue squirming against the underside of his cock. At the drool soaking his balls.

He did end up reaching behind him and yanking the ties loose, pushing his chair back so he could haul Beau from out under the desk and fuck up into his face. He clenched his hands in his hair, curled fingers around his ears and just _thrust_ , gasping and panting without shame at the filthy sounds that filled his shop.

The sloppy sounds of his drooled-on balls slapping against Beau’s chin, the slick sound of his cock against his lips, plugging and plunging in his throat... Eden pulled him almost entirely off his cock, rubbed his crown against his palate, teasing himself by bobbing his fat cockhead against the back of Beau’s throat and then slamming in deep to feel him choking around his dick. It felt so good, reminding himself again and again that he doesn’t have to care, that this used to be a person but he could use the body like whatever kind of sex toy he wanted. He could piss down Beau’s throat every day if he wanted to, fuck him on his dick, milk him dry, ride him until he was satisfied...

 _Some day_ , he promises to himself, _some day I’m goin_ _g_ _to strap him to a chair and ride on him all day._

When he comes he pulls out before the last pulse, splattering over Beau’s blindfold and over the tops of his cheeks, and dots the tip of his nose with the last dribble from his dick.

Eden kind of wants to take a nap, after that, but he still has some more paperwork to do, so he leans Beau against his desk, adjusts his pants so they won’t fall down, and wanders his shop with his dick out collecting more work to be done. He gets a tall glass of water for himself, and a small loaf of spiced bread, and heads back to his desk.

He reties Beau’s hands around him, tucks his dick back in that gaping mouth, and hooks his ankles around the small of Beau’s back while he returns to work.

He nibbles at the bread, drinks some water, and sighs with satisfaction. His dick twitches in anticipation, warm and wet in Beau’s mouth.

Eden usually doesn’t drink much water when he’s in the shop, not wanting to head out and around to relive himself.

He can’t wait to see what other changes having Beau causes.

He goes back to work, feeling refreshed.

~\\\\.//~

Beau’s eyes are wet behind the blindfold. Not nearly as wet as his mouth and chin, a mess of drool and come marinating from his mouth while he feebly swallows when Eden’s dick twitches in his throat… but almost as wet as the steady drip coming from his speared cock.  Eden’s hand comes down to stroke gently through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp in a way that gave him delightful little shivers.

Beau wants him to get a firm grip again and _thrust_.

It feels like his groin is directly connected to Eden’s every twitch or shift, focused on when he’d have his world narrowed down to Eden’s dick again.

Getting face fucked had pulled him from his thoughts like nothing else, calming a buzz in his mind he hadn’t noticed until it wasn’t there anymore.

He doesn’t mind drooling into Eden’s lap until he gets horny again.

He hasn’t known Eden for very long, but he doesn’t anticipate it being very long until he can get an encore.

~\\\\.//~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, if I have missed a tag, please let me know :)   
> I hope you enjoyed, and next, look forward to Eden getting in some new toys ;)
> 
> Always looking for more kinks to add, so let me know :)  
> ~XPeri


	5. Upgrade

The package arrives at his door at dusk, slamming into it when the grumpy delivery owl screamed and snatched up the dead rodent he’d nailed to his door as payment.

Eden just about dances to the door to retrieve it, already pulling at the packaging while he headed back to his shop.

He’d wanted to reorganize his shelving, shift around what had expired, what hadn’t expired, what had expired in a way he couldn’t use or _sell_ , and had enjoyed being able to look up at any time to enjoy the way Beau’s back arched, or the curve of his neck. The way his dick bobbed when Eden switched on the vibrator.

It made an otherwise mundane task... pleasant.

This time he’d chosen to embellish with leather straps instead of scarves, a thick black collar instead of a silky blindfold.

He really brought life to his decorating.

But that meant he was still hanging in his shop, and he was so excited his package had gotten in that he didn’t wait to move him to his bedroom and instead pulled a chair over to sit in front instead.

Package in his lap, Beau’s dick in his face, Eden peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal several small pouches. He immediately pulled the long package with the tag S:HV and set the rest aside.

This was the one he’d been most interested in.

Before that, though...

Two hands, Eden held Beau’s dick steady while probing gently fingers against the root of his cock, grasping his testicles and feeling for the bulbous end of the sound. Finding it, he smiled and pressed, leading it up the base of Beau’s penis.

That smile turned into a grin at the little drawn out mewls that started falling from Beau’s lips; he’d grown increasingly fond of the kittenish sounds Beau let out when Eden pushed at one of the body’s previous boundaries.

Removing the sound would have ached terribly, he knew, even just for having had it in for so long. He didn’t have to worry about it being dry, not with the way Beau was dripping around the sound, but that thick beaded end would burn being pulled up like this.

Eden looked up, wanting to see if Beau had thrown his head back, only to meet two half-lidded dark eyes and jumping. Head tilted down, chin nearly touching his collarbone, it almost looked like Beau was trying to watch him—was almost eerie how his eyes opened, but then Eden could only assume that it was part of some bodily instinct to allow light in. To _see_.

“ _Fuck_ , that scared me,” he laughed, patting one thigh and peering up into Beau’s strange eyes. So, so dark save for that bright gold ring around his pupil... It was pretty. Half formed thoughts of finding a needle and thread from his kit were discarded.

“Hmm, your eyes are bold enough it would be a shame to sew them shut... or,” he supposed, grin widening, “could it be my pretty, pretty Beau wants to see his _present_? Is that it?”

It felt like narrating a fantasy, made more realistic by the weight of eyes on him, seemingly focused on him, the panting mewls at the grip on his cock...

“Well, if you _insist_.”

It was hot playing this up, pushing at Beau’s base and pulling with his fingers until the metallic end of the sound escaped his tip so he could close his mouth around it, sucking and tilting his head like he was putting on a show for Beau. _Moaning_ around the flesh between his lips.

He sucks while he pushes at the base, feeling it with his fingers at the slight bulging in his shaft where the thick end was travelling up through his inner tubes.

Clamped his fingers tight around his base, just under that bulge when he had a good inch of metal in his mouth, pulling off with a wet pop and stroking him hard with the opposite hand until his cock was flushed red and veiny. Stroked up until he could finger the metal, twirling it gently back and forth, tugging, tugging...

Eden smiled up at Beau, drinking in his flushed face, those beautiful eyes, and tugged, tugged...

It was beautiful, watching his flushed skin _stretch_ around the bead, urethra pulling _wide_ around the silver in stark contrast until he had his sound in one hand, Beau’s twitchy cock in the other.

Beau’s cock was cute, the way his tip was flexing, a distinctly gaping space where it tried to tighten up after its stretch.

Eden propped his elbows on his knees and arched so he could make eye contact with Beau while he pulled his cock close and dipped the pointed tip of his tongue into his slit, pushing in as far as he could manage before dipping back out, in, tongue fucking his slit. He could taste his salty insides, feel his flesh flex around the probing muscle. Beau looked like he was about to cry, dark eyes glossy in the light of his shop.

_So fucking cute._

He only gets one suck at his head before there’s a gush of come in his mouth, coating his palate. Eden sucks him through it, pushing his tongue into his slit again and again until just a little more fits in...

Something hits the floor at his feet, and Eden remembers that he has _plans_.

A new Sound.

He’d gotten very, very excited when he’d found this Sound in his catalog; Sound: Hollow Vibration.

It looked very similar to the sound he’d just removed from him, though he thought the bulbous end might have been a bit bigger; it was hard to tell with the glimmering runes covering it. There were a few marked differences, though—

The textured shaft of the Sound felt nice and irregular against his fingers, but what he focused on was the ends: two holes linked together through the length of it. He brought it to his lips and blew through it like a straw, making sure it was clear.

Lovely.

He had to check the small spellcard in its pouch for the invocation to give him control over the runes, but once he had it the Sound came to life in his hands with a faint buzzing—and then a stronger vibration, and then an even stronger vibration that rumbled in his fingers.

“Pefect...”

Of course it was then he realized he’d completely forgotten to bring more lube.

Or, well, Beau was already fairly open, he could always just use...

He kept the sound buzzing, stroking it delicately up and down Beau’s shaft, bringing it down to press it into his balls until his spent dick twitched, hardened

Beau’s stomach quivered when Eden stroked him, cupping one hand around his cock head and using the other to rub his shaft, squeeze his balls, massage his fingers just behind into his taint until he released into his hand, oversensitive and flinching cutely.

He lubed up the new Sound, then, and smiled up at Beau’s sweetly flushed face. Those were definitely tears in his eyes.

“Ready for your present?”

His tip gaped around the thick end of the Sound, and he had to mash it around to keep it from catching inside of the hollow core of it. He kept curving it, twisting and pushing until his shaft was swollen with its thickness, _definitely_ a bit bigger than his other sound though the thick beaded end was about the same size, and started working it further down his shaft.

Eden glanced up and felt something warm and thick in his chest at the shine in Beau’s eyes. He was so cute. So sexy, his beautiful Beau.

Beau made a low, troubled whine when milky come bubbled up the hollow core of the Sound, and Eden cooed, stroking it further down his shaft in long movements that pushed more fluid through the opening. Pushing the thick end down until it would go no further, Beau’s cock was engorged enough the metallic tip was _just_ peeking out, gaping.

Beau whined again and another dribble of come gushed from his cock, watery and thin. Eden cradled his balls in his palm, feeling the loose skin, the lacking weight.

“Beau, do you not want to come any more, my good boy? Are you my tired boy, hmm?” he asked, lipping at where he could just see the shine of metal in his slit. He fisted Beau’s cock and pulled so that he could swipe the foreskin over his tip, and licked away the wetness there.

He squeezed his balls, lightly, and smiled at the bead of fluid that wet his tip.

He looked up into Beau’s dark eyes, golden rings around his pupils showing clearly how dilated they were.

“You can come for me one more time, right? One little orgasm,” he squeezed, feeling under his thumb the bulbous end of the sound he’d planted deep into his cock. “One little orgasm and we can, _oh_ , we can get you all filled up again before we play again, hmm? Give you a little rest...”

Eden was already getting up, mind caught on an idea, getting a second, smaller package out from his shipment, stopping by his desk for a small packet of lube...

~\\\\.//~

The new present was an _agony_.

It was hollow, forcing him open in a different way than the other had... where the other had plugged him up, this new one plugged him _open_. Clenching made his cock ache, made a drible of come wet his oversensitive dick, and his balls felt like they’d shriveled to nothing, and yet puffy, sensitive...

His heart pounded, and each pound pulsed in his dick, hot with the stretch. He stares down at his dick, looking… looking completely foreign. He can’t remember the last time he bothered to have sex, remembered being bored with it, but he felt mentally detached from what he remembered his body… _being_ like. Before.

The buzzing of the toy when he’d just come was an agony when he already felt scraped out, when Eden’s tongue fucking into his slit felt like a burning brand this felt like electricity in his veins. He was stretched out but his body kept trying to tense up in ways he didn’t know how to—the tip of his dick gaped, pouting open for Eden to rub the bulbous end against it, slick with his own spend. What little there was, hardly anything coming from the shriveled state of _nothing_ between his legs.

Nothing, that is, until Eden would give them another squeeze, and then all he can feel is that thick end deep inside of him, making space where there was none, one long pipe forced open directly from his balls...

What victory there would have been in being able to open his eyes is dampened by the inability to look away—mobility is returning to him slowly, so, _so_ slowly, and all he can do is watch Eden _use_ him.

It bothers him when Eden returns from getting something from his desk, pulling the chair closer so that his open knees can bracket Beau’s dangling legs, that there’s a bright anticipatory gleam in his eyes. Beau hasn’t seen much of him, but he knew the sound of his excitement, the pattern of his breathing before he did something that Beau _wouldn’t like_. Or _would_ like. Would like until it was _too much_.

He can almost feel the phantom fullness in his belly, pooling low and warm, trickling down from soft flesh in his throat while Eden _sighed_ above him...

He doesn’t like it when Eden looks up at him, smiling boyishly, and tells him, “I know you can come for me, one more time, right? You just need a little... help. Just one more to empty you,” his eyes dropped to his dick, “and then I’ll fill you right back up, my beautiful, _perfect_ Beau...”

He hold up a small silver... bulb? He thinks? And thumbs the head of it with a small _click_.

The metal spearing his dick comes alive with pulsing vibrations, and the sound he makes is _pathetic._

His vision is blurry with tears, and he chokes on another noise when the head of his vibrating dick is sucked into Eden’s warm, waiting mouth.

He wants to beg, he wants to tell Eden that he _can’t_ , he can’t come again, _there’s no more_ , but Eden is humming around his dick, a pleased sound above the low buzzing, and it feels like his balls are going to fall off. Like they’re going to regress into his body, _molten_ and _squeezed_ and _too much_.

He can feel the rumbling at his base, through his pelvis, making him clench around the ever present dildo skewering him upright on Eden’s wall. A pretty decoration, a toy he picked up and played with as much as he was hung up and played with...

The gentle suction around his dick is torture, nerves alight with sensation while, with the new sound, it felt like Eden was trying to suck up his testicles into the built-in _straw_.

He doens’t know if he came, then, or if Eden succeeded.

He’s panting when the vibrations stop, Eden pulling off his dick with a satisfied sigh, licking his lips. He twitches when Eden gives his crown a couple of lingering pecks, lipping where the metal sound was starting to peek from his tip as he softened.

Eden stands, one hand smoothing up his quivering flank, and Beau hopes, _are we done_? He thumbs Beau’s nipple in passing, curling his fingers around the nape of his neck, tangling in his hair and adjusting until his forehead was pressed to the curve of his shoulder.

From this angle he has a view of his throbbing red dick, the shine of metal from its end, and the clear sight line to Eden going for his belt and releasing his stupidly large cock.

Everything about Eden was stupidly large, he realized—Beau was dangling a good two feet off the ground, and was only just above eye level with Eden. Eden was _too big_.

He’d felt it in his throat when it was soft, but seeing it, especially next to his own...

Eden’s head rests lightly on his shoulder, looking down himself while he smoothed a small packet of lube over his cockhead.

It was jarring to realize they had such a height difference; he’d been carried, sure, and they’d laid down side by side, but looking down to where his legs were dangling by more than a foot above the floor and seeing how their hips lined up near-perfectly...

He sucks in a breath when Eden takes hold of his dick, positioning it level with his own engorged member, the tips almost kissing if it weren’t for the near-inch of metal protruding from his slit.

What was he—

He blanks at the first bit of pressure, mind whiting out at the sound getting pushed into his dick further with nowhere else to go as Eden held his dick, the sound steady while fitting his own slit around the protruding metal.

It had almost gotten normal, watching how his own slit gaped around the metal sound, but he was reminded again from the ache in his groin how thick it was. Reminded while he watched the tiny slit of _Edens_ penis flex against the thick metal he was forcing in—or, more pushing his dick to accept the metal, ignorant or uncaring to the way it pushed and ground the sound deeper into Beau’s own dick.

It felt to the point that it would only take a little finangling to shove the thick ball into one of his testicles, it was so deep into him.

“Feels so good, Beau, just, _ah, jus’ little kiss_...”

He didn’t know what he was talking about until Eden rocked his hips forward and it forced the rest of the exposed sound into Eden’s own slit and the head of Eden’s dick mashed against Beau’s.

Through the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears, he could hear a little suction of noise, slick, when Eden rocked his hips.

It doesn't feel like a kiss, his head oversensitive, when the textured shaft of the sound sinks into the first indentation within Eden’s urethra, and Beau can feel the thick ball at his base _tug_.

He felt a tear run down his cheek when Eden gripped him firmly, rocking his hips in little increments, fucking that small bit of thick metal into his piss slit, always rocking forwards enough that their cocks ‘kissed’, again and again until he shuffled forward and Beau’s dick was feeling oddly compressed with Eden’s dick mashed against his.

“Smaller, ’m gonna, _ah_ , just gotta...”

Eden didn’t put to words what he was going to do, instead gripping himself just below his head and pulling his foreskin back, taut. It shows off how thick and rounded his cockhead is, the ridge starkly defined against his shaft. It burns when he strokes Beau, pulling Beau’s own foreskin until it was sheathing first his own and then Eden’s crown--

It hurt when Eden’s hips rocked forward, seemingly unable to help himself, and that pulled while Eden stroked him, apparently trying to cover as much of his cockhead with Beau’s foreskin as possible.

Beau sobbed, dick on fire while Eden panted into his shoulder, and carefully, carefully pulled his own foreskin so it was overlapping Beau’s over his own dick. _What the fuck._

It was—it was _distracting_ , Beau felt jittery, unable to focus, sensitive, and he couldn’t decide how good or bad it felt, his foreskin stretched so far, so wide over a thicker cock than his own, and cradled by Eden’s own slippery soft foreskin. It was layers and layers and stretched, slippery slick layers where their cocks touched, _kissed_ , Beau’s foreskin sheathing Eden’s dick... Eden’s foreskin sheathing them _both_...

_What the fuck._

“Now ‘m... now I’m gonna fill you up, Beau, fill you up with _me._..”

In hindsight, he should have expected the click of the vibrator being turned back on, this was _Eden_ , he _loved_ his toys, but the sudden sensation had him breathless, numb to the fingers twisting in his hair, deaf to Eden’s loud, shameless moaning in his ear...

He should have expected that he’d be able to hold the remote and grip his hair with the same hand.

He feels cold, for all the burning in his veins, and is thankful when he can no longer feel the vibration. He can’t feel _anything_ , totally divorced from the sight of his flesh faintly rippling from the vibrations, to the way Eden’s dick twitches, how his thighs trembled.

He was not divorced to the sudden heated ache in his balls when Eden cried out, the _pouring_ sensation making him gasp, mind struggling to keep up with what was happening.

The vibration was _worse_ , then, something in his balls there to ripple through, and he could feel the source of the vibration, the thick ball at his base pressed against his pubic bone as Eden thrust as close as he could without breaking their connection—

Beau still felt it, the stretch of foreskin, but could only gape, gasping as he watched Eden violently fist his shaft with one hand, panting pretty little noises into his ear.

He can’t—the feeling of his strokes, the way his foreskin pulled against his, the _wet_ feeling, he can’t, _he can’t_ —

He can’t believe it, some part of him rebelling against what he _knew_ about Eden, when the other man managed to come, _again_ , jerking against him and letting go of his hair in order to grip right around their overlapping foreskin, squeezing _tight_ and _wet_ and Beau can’t escape the feeling this time, the knowledge that Eden had sucked his balls dry and was now _filling him_ —

There was another click, and the vibrations stopped.

His balls still ached, and felt... _puffy_ , now, and he hoped Eden wasn’t going to try and get him hard again, not for a long while. He couldn’t take it.

Eden nuzzled into his neck, panting, laughing, and all he could feel, hear, see, was Eden.

~\\\\.//~

Eden was satisfied when, after pulling his dick free from Beau’s, only a small drip of his come beaded at the end of the sound.

 _Fuck_ but a vibrating sound was a great idea.

He frowned when, with a small twitch, another small dribble of come— _his_ come— dripped to pool in Beau’s wonderfully elastic foreskin, and went back to his package to get the second-last part of his order; a small ring with an attached plug.

Beau’s face was beautifully tear-streaked when he crouched before him, looking up at him while he fitted the plug into the sounds hollow core and fitting the attached ring around his crown snugly.

There was a small attached chain that would keep it from tugging his cock—Eden didn’t want his skin to rip, no—and after everything was placed he didn’t bother resisting the urge to fit his mouth around Beau’s beautiful, undoubtedly sensitive cock.

While he can taste his own jizz for a moment, an experimental suck reveals that the plug was well and truly secured—and felt nice on his tongue, besides. He pulled back and admired the way the onyx bead contrasted with the gold securing it—he’d been thinking of Beau’s eyes when he’d ordered the custom design.

He stood, and tilted Beau’s head back enough that he could kiss the tear tracks from his cheeks, smiling and using his thumb to pull one eyelid open—guess they would open and close on their own, he didn’t have to worry about his eyes drying up.

He let his eye close again, and placed a lingering kiss against each lid, feeling the flutter of eyelashes against his lips.

“My poor Beau, I haven’t been very thoughtful, have I?” Eden mused to himself. He really had been sucking him dry—Eden had balls to match his cock, and a great refractory period aside... and while Beau had a beautiful cock, lovely and slim next to his own, his was still only a reanimated body, and his testicles could only hold so much.

He’d be contacting a friend to do something to fix that, but for now...

“I’ll give you a break for a little while, how about that? No coming for a couple of days, and in the meantime...” He stroked on hand down his chest, his belly, skirting around his cock to hold his balls. Gripped them, and tested their weight. They were noticeably heavier than they were before... they were nicely plump.

He checked his own.

Beau’s weren’t nealy plump enough.

Eden tilted Beau’s head and pecked his lips, his cheeks, back to his lips again, his nose, forehead...

He breathed out, there, satisfied.

“In the meantime, how about I help you get your balls nice and big, hm?”

~\\\\.//~

Eden finds his newfound goal... difficult.

He wakes, sleepy and warm, cuddled up with Beau, and starts to kiss his way downwards for what he’d been considering his ‘morning snack’... when he remembers.

He pulls out his anal plug and fucks him instead, still pleasurable, hips slapping, groaning at the sight of Beau’s throbbing red cock, the swell of his balls...

He resists.

His own balls slap hard against the curve of Beau’s ass, loud in what would have otherwise been a quiet morning.

Beau stays hard when he hangs him up in the shop, soft rope decorating him this time, and kneels on a pillow to lave attention over his balls in a soft apology to himself. He imagines he can feel it, under his tongue, the way Beau’s balls plump, his testicles filling with come.

They’re blood warm under his lips, his tongue, little hairs tickling against him. Firm.

In preparation for later, he fits Beau with the last part of his order, magically sizing cockrings to fit at his base and to pull his balls through...

The rings contrast nicely, dark obsidian around his balls and shimmering white gold around his cock, and he gives his testicles a parting pat before starting his work around the shop. He really likes the black-gold aesthetic with Beau, he might have to invest in properly coloured scarves.

When he feels like _his_ balls are about to pop, used to relieving himself regularly since getting Beau, he strokes himself near completion and then he shoves the tip of Beau’s sound into his own and comes, loosening the obsidian ring just enough before tightening it again. This is harder than the first time—Beau’s cock is still beautifully hard, flushed at the tip, and he has to really _mash_ against his own dick to get enough of the sound in for it to be effective.

Hard enough that when Eden fits the plug back in place, it looks like his slit is kissing the gold, like his piss slit is trying to swallow up the bead fitted there.

It makes his mouth run dry—he drinks water instead, a lot of it, because he can’t drink his Beau. He gropes his balls, feeling how firm they are, how swollen. It earns him a whimper and a trail of beautiful tears down his flushed cheeks.

“I know,” he croons, rolling them in his hand, “I know.”

Later, when he takes him down and fits the ring gag in his mouth, he feels like he’s pressing Beau’s chin _hard_ into his balls, already plump and ready to deposit another load, willing Beau’s body to catch on.

 _Like this_ , he thinks, breathing out and relieving himself. Clenching to piss _hard_ down his esophagus, make sure his body _feels_ it.

 _Like this_ , he insists, pulling out his now hard cock and pressing Beau’s face back between his legs, mashing his face into his balls.

He activates his wards for lunch and spends it riding Beau’s cock at a leisurely pace, feeling the press of his swollen balls against his ass when he grinds back. _Tomorrow_ , he thinks, _I’ll give it until tomorrow_.

He turns on the vibrator in Beau’s sound and teases himself, slow rocking circles in his lap and gives little squeezes to his cock when he sees tears wet Beau’s lashes. Squeezes his base when Beau thrashes underneath him, mouth gaping, and sits still on the vibrations until he knows he isn’t going to come, not yet...

Teasing himself like this, holding off on his orgasm, it’s so much sweeter when Beau is gasping, arching, his body trying so hard to come despite all the toys Eden is using to stop it... it makes his choice to hold off on coming so much sweeter.

It’s ecstasy when he does decide to come, sensitive and trembling, _gushing_ across Beau’s chest, and he wonders how well Beau can feel it when his iner muscles ripple around his bound cock. If he were aware, could he feel the way orgasm was just out of reach? Would he understand it? Would he understand that Eden was making the deliberate _choice_ , that Eden had all the power over if and when he came? What would he be thinking, being used to make Eden come while being denied the pleasure himself?

Like a toy. A wholly conscious sex toy that Eden could—and would— _use_ whenever he wanted.

The thoughts had him coming harder than he thought, a good splash of come landing in Beau’s open mouth...

It nearly makes him come again.

If he were aware, aching to come, to have Eden’s come land in his mouth...

He shudders, gripping himself, still sensitive.

~\\\\.//~

Beau feels bowlegged from both the vigorous fucking and from how... how _plump_ his balls feel. He’s _swollen_ , he’s sure. His thighs tremble when his legs are left to relax, pressing just enough on his balls to squeeze them together— _fuck_ he hadn’t been aware of his balls before, the size, shape, how present they were until...

It’s almost a relief when Eden has him on his belly, legs curled up underneath him with a pillow under his stomach to fuck him achingly slow.

The weight of his own balls hanging is just as maddening as the slow pace, almost as maddening as the way he twitches when Eden’s balls swing forward with every thrust to slap his own—

Beau can’t help his squirming, his limbs still numb but his stomach, his _insides_ free to react the way the rest of him can’t. He almost wishes he couldn’t move so much, more than half certain that how squirming is why Eden is prolonging this fuck, why each, ah, _thrust_ is slow and deliberate and yet still strong enough that he can hear the _slap_ of their balls against each other.

He feels dwarfed like this, Eden’s arms bracketing him, legs curled to either side, entirely blanketing Beau and keeping his chin hooked over one shoulder to pant against his ear with each thrust.

Beau could recognize Eden by his breathing alone by now, for sure.

He wished Eden would stick to panting in his ear, because when he got to speaking it made his insides squirm even worse.

“You’re so, _ah_ , you’re so good Beau, so perfect...”

“Fuck you, fill you up with magic, with me, _my_ magic, oh, you are my best creation, so perfect, made for me to _fffuck_...”

“So good for me, Beau, Beau, so g- _ah_ , so good squeezing around me, perfect cocksleeve, made to be _fucked_ , by me, _a-ah_...”

“I’m going to ride you later, _oh_ , oh yes, going to strap your legs together and ride you, feel how good and plump your balls are against me, going to sit and let you cushion, me, such a good boy, so perfect, my Beau, oh, _oh_...”

Beau can’t handle the words, can’t handle how they make him flush, how warm his cheeks get, how warm his belly gets, his chest, the ever present pool of pleasure-too-much in his groin... it’s just his life, now, Edens words, his touch, the taste of him on his tongue drowning out everything else.

Beau can’t believe he was nearing death with apathy and disinterest before this— _boredom_ was _without Eden_ , and he could not contemplate what that was like any more.

~\\\\.//~

Eden started his morning with a leisurely ride, coming all over Beau’s chest and then sitting back to enjoy the fullness while he ate breakfast.

He could feel the plush softness of Beau’s testicles against his ass when he leaned back, when he rocked himself in his lap, and wondered how he was going to do this.

If he let it out all at once, Beau might... cramp, maybe?

If he wanted the stretching he’d gone through all this trouble for to last any time at all he’d probably have to get something to keep his balls nice and plump and producing sperm, at the very least at Eden’s own level.

If he sent a letter today, Kayde might have something—a ritual, an artifact, _something_ —for him by the end of the day tomorrow. Kayde knew more about enchantments for the _living_ than he did, after all.

When he pulled off Beau’s dick it was beautifully slick in the morning light, swaying in the air, the onyx gem of the plug gleaming against the deep red his cock had flushed to. Eden smiled and gave his swollen balls a little tickle, the skin almost taut, and decided he could stand to write his letter in bed.

He was tempted, then, to start his letter off telling Kayde that he was writing this letter in bed, a thick cock up his ass, with the breakfast tray Kayde had gifted him years ago propped over his living toy’s jizz covered chest...

But Eden didn’t actually want Kayde visiting, and he didn’t want to have to send over his Undead if Kayde tried to steal his Beau.

Their... _relationship_ was built on Kayde’s inherent people-pleasing personality, except when it was a New Thing that he Had To Have. That this need was confined to new and interesting things with the living meant that Eden had only ever had to _hear_ about Kayde’s magical kleptomania, and the other mage was happy to help in the few instances Eden needed it.

Eden couldn’t guarantee that Kayde’s aversion to the dead would protect Beau from his sometimes fanatical interest.  

The letter didn’t take long to write out, a simple request, and by the time he was done his cock was tapping the bottom of the breakfast tray.

He had enough time for another round before he had to get to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter than the norm, and there'll likely be more of a delay with the next chapter...   
> Very long hours at work now, so we'll see how ahead I can keep with the writing. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to leave a kudos or a comment, thank you very much :)   
> ~XPeri

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed, consider leaving a review.  
> I really appreciate hearing feedback on what you liked/dislike, though saying that please do keep in mind that I DO tag to the best of my ability. If you have noticed a tag I may have missed, please let me know and I'll add it.  
> Thank you for your time :)  
> ~XPeri  
> PS Thanks to an author on this site who was particularly helpful this past while, who also didn't want to be mentioned by username, if only because they are on somewhat of a hiatus themselves :) Thank you for humoring my dirty mind ;)
> 
> Ennui: änˈwē : a feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from a lack of occupation or excitement.


End file.
